


Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 4

by 04ijordan



Series: Goku Black in Hell [4]
Category: Dragon Ball - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: Goku Black's climax battle with the androids





	Goku Black in Hell Vol 1 4

Picking Up Where the Last Issue Left Off  
\- Narrator

Goku Black & The Mysterious Warrior fight the two Androids, with a slight edge to the villains. Android 13 then appears & explains that the 3 of them were created to kill Goku; they will do the same to anyone who gets in their way. 13 starts to fight Goku Black, leaving The Mysterious Warrior to fight both Androids alone. Goku Black and 13 exchange blows, with 13 slowly gaining the upper hand. The Mysterious Warrior is also being beaten by 14 and 15's teamwork. 15 begins to fight Goku Black while 14 fights The Mysterious Warrior, leaving 13 to fight Goku Black.

The battles continue, with the Androids initially winning. Knowing they can't win this way, Goku Black transforms into Super Saiyan wondering how he gained the ability back. Goku Black dashes at 14 with his divine lasso sword in his hand, as The Mysterious Warrior comes over to assist Goku Black in his fight. 14 rushes at Goku Black, but ends up being sliced in half by Goku Blacks' ki sword.

At the same time, The Mysterious Warrior punches 15, decapitating him. Android 13, who has been fighting on par with Super Saiyan Goku Black, sees his allies beaten. Parts of 14 and 15 rise from the ground and fly towards the smiling Android. He absorbs the components, resulting in his transformation into Super Android 13.

With his new transformation, 13's power increases greatly, changing the battle's outcome yet again. Goku Black and The Mysterious Warrior attack, but are easily beaten. Using his remaining energy, Goku Black attacks Super Android 13, but his ki sword breaks in the process and he gets blasted by an energy wave as well. Knowing there is no way they can beat him by themselves, Goku Black prepares a Spirit Bomb. Meanwhile, The Mysterious Warrior tries to stop the Android, but he gets blasted by a energy wave. Super Android 13 charges an S.S. Deadly Bomber and The Mysterious Warrior tries to stop him, but he fails like the others.

Goku Black transforms into a Super Saiyan and absorbs the finished Spirit Bomb's energy into his body. The remaining fire cube is destroyed as the land 13 is standing on rises as a single pillar. Goku Black then destroys 13 with a punch through the chest. As Androids 13, 14, and 15 are ultimately destroyed, Dr. Gero's Super Computer shuts down for good (while still shouting the words "Goku must die!"). In the end, Goku Black is healing in hell, but something arises that can't be good.


End file.
